My Hero Animals (Fic colaborativo)
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: La clase 1-A aun siguen nerviosos por lo que paso en la USJ, pero un dia conocerán a unos jóvenes chicos, con poderes animales que los pueden ayudar a rastrear a los villanos con solo un pelo, pero había una cosa, eran unos raros y su jefe era por asi decirlo un idiota
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "Los detectives raros"**

**HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA SAP ¿Cómo están amigos de Fanfiction? Aquí su amigo TheMasterZero106 con un nuevo fic colaborativo con Tensa Adimaru.**

**Tensa: Buenas tardes, gente de Fanfiction, ¿Cómo están?**

**Ya sabemos que están bien, sempai.**

**Tensa: Si, pero siempre es bueno, ver si de verdad están bien (n_n)**

**Eso es verdad, bueno aquí les traemos un nuevo fic, basado después de la primera temporada de My Hero Academia, ósea después del arco de la USJ.**

**Tensa: En donde unos nuevos estudiantes, algo raros por así decirlo se unirán a la U.A., solo por una razón**

**La cual no contaremos, porque queremos que lo lean, bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: ¡Que empiece este fic!**

**(inicia capitulo)**

Ya habían pasado, dos días desde que la supuesta liga de villanos comandados por un chico que actúa como niño junto con un villano llamado Black Mist y una bestia llamada Nomu, las cosas no han estado muy calmadas últimamente, los policías no lograban encontrar rastros de los villanos y Nomu no hablaba nada, no podía hacer nada.

**En la enfermería de la U.A.**

-Esto es malo, sino encontramos esos villanos hacemos correr peligro a la U.A.-dijo All Might en su forma flacucha sentado al lado de la cama de un herido Aizawa.

-¿Han intentado de todo?-pregunto el profesor.

-De todo-dijo All Might.

-No del todo-dijo Aizawa atrayendo su atención-All Might tal vez no lo sepas, pero hay un grupo de jóvenes que se dedican a resolver estos tipos de problemas, nunca han ido a la U.A. o a otra escuela ya que con sus quirks podían resolver crímenes como detectives-dijo Aizawa.

-¿Y porque no quieren ir a la U.A.?-pregunto All Might.

-Porque no les gusta estudiar-respondió con simpleza el hombre herido sacándole una gota de sudor a All Might-El punto es... que ellos han logrado resolver casos mas rapidos que los policías y los héroes, con un solo cabello los pueden detectar y encontrar-dijo Aizawa.

-¿Y sabes dónde viven?-pregunto All Might.

-Si te daré las coordenadas-dijo Aizawa.

-Mmmh me gustaría que mis alumnos me acompañaran-dijo All Might.

-¿Que?-pregunto Aizawa.

-Desde lo de la USJ han estado muy inquietos y nerviosos, creo que seria bueno sacarlos de la U.A. por un momento, aprendiendo de estos jóvenes-dijo All Might.

-Bueno, pero has lo que puedas para conseguir a esos chicos y se unan a la U.A.-dijo Aizawa y All Might asintió-Una cosa más.

**Con los de la 1-A.**

Se podía ver a los estudiantes hablando entre ellos, pero todos parecían aun nerviosos por lo de hace dos días, y no eran los únicos, Izuku Midoriya es el que estaba más preocupado, por revelarle a ese villano que ahora era el portador del One For All de All Might.

-"¿Que podemos hacer? Si esos villanos vuelven a atacar estaremos en más problemas"-pensó viendo a sus compañeros hablando, algunos con caras preocupadas y otros lo disimulaban, pero Katsuki era otra cosa, solo estaba normal.

Bakugo: **LOS VOY A MATAR**

Bakugo pateo el pupitre

Baokugo: **CUANDO VUELVA A ENONTRARME A ESOS MISERABLES LOS HARE EXPLOTAR EN MIL PEDAZOS DEOSTRANDOLES QUE YO SERE EL HEROE MAS PODEROSO DE LA HISTORIA** (dijo alzando un escritorio del coraje)

Lida: **BAKUGO SUELTA ESE ESCRITORIO**

mineta: además un héroe no diría cosas como esas yo diría que más bien sería un villano

Tusyu: Bakugo-chan es muy perverso *gero**gero*

Bakugo:** ¿QUE DIJISTE MISERABLE ENANO?**

Mineta: **YO NO NADA** (O_O)

Bakugo comenzó a perseguir a mineta por el lugar desordenando todo

Lida: **PAREN DE UNA VEZ ESTO ES INEXCUSABLE**

Todoroki: que idiota

Bakugo: **TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR MITAD Y MITAD**

Todoroki: solo digo que un héroe no se debe comportar así debe mantenerse serio y no actuar como tu

Bakugo:** COMO HAS DICHO**

Kirishima: Ya basta todos seguimos un poco tensos pero todo va a pasar así que calmados

En eso entra all might

-**AQUI ESTOY**-grito All Might entrando a su salón y todos se sientan al ver al héroe-Mmm-asintió All Might al ver a sus estudiantes tranquilos-**BUENO COMO SABEN ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES SE TRAUMO POR LO DE HACE DOS DIAS**-exclamo ALl Might.

-**PUES COMO NO ESTARLO CASI MORIMOS AHI**-exclamo Uraraka a su maestro.

-**SI Y ESO LO ENTIENDO**-dijo All Might con una gota de sudor.

-All Might-sensei ¿Qué pasara con nuestra clase? ¿Hoy no se supone que nos toca con Aizawa-sensei?-pregunto Kirishima.

-**A ESO VOY, SU MAESTRO ESTA EN AUN EN REPOSO Y YO LO SUMPLANTARE POR AHORA**-dijo All Might y todos solo asintieron-**BUENO PUES TENGO QUE PREGUNTARLES ALGO ¿QUIEN QUIERE IR A UNA ESCURSION FUERA DE LA U.A.?**-dijo con su gran sonrisa el héroe.

-¿Are?-dijeron todos confundidos.

-**BUENO SE QUE MUCHO AUN ESTAN ASUSTADOS POR LO DE HACE DOS Y DIAS Y SE ME OCURRIO QUE SERIA BUENO SALIR POR UN MOMENTO DE LA U.A. PARA DESPEJAR SU MENTE**-dijo All Might.

-¿Y porque no nos dan el dia libre?-pregunto Kaminari.

-**PORQUE A VECES ESTAS SITUACIONES DEBE SUPERAR UN HEROE**-dijo All Might y todos entendieron esa lógica-**BUENO VAMOS, Y SE DONDE LLEVARLOS**-dijo All Might y todos aun confundidos asintieron y se pararon de sus asientos.

-¿Llevamos nuestras cosas?-pregunto Mina.

-**NO ES NECESARIO SOLO SERA UNA VEZ**-dijo All Might y todos asintieron.

**Después.**

Toda la clase 1-A estaba enfrente de un callejón, y en una puerta decía. "No entrar con mechones de animales" lo que confundía a todos, además había un pingüino con un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos", Midoriya miro un cartel que decía "Agencia de detectives Shoshinco".

-¿Una agencia de detectives?-pregunto Izuku confundido.

-**MM**-Asintio All Might-**HOY VERAN A UNOS JOVENES COMO USTEDES QUE DAN SU VIDA A SER DETECTIVES A PLENA EDAD**-dijo All Might sorprendiendo a la clase al saber que chicos de su edad eran apenas detectives, All Might toco y se escuchó.

-Pasen-fue la voz de un chico y all Might con sus alumnos entraron, al entrar se encontraron con la supuesta agencia de Detectives, pero parecía una casa normal, además... **TENIA MUCHAS COSAS PARA ANIMALES.** Desde un trepador para gatos, unas bolas de estambre, algunos huesos de juguete, con otras cosas, además en la sala había jóvenes con cabellos haciendo parecer orejas de animales.

All might: hola jóvenes

Chico de cabello naranja con rasgos de sabueso: bienvenidos a la Agencia de detectives Shoshinco donde nuestro lema es rastrear y encontrar liberando a la bestia interna

Los chicos se acercaron más a la luz revelando no solo que el cabello era en realidad orejas sino que tenían colas de animales

Chica de cabello castaño y rasgos de gato: en que podemos ayudarles Nya

Mineta: es una...una...una

Mineta se lanzó al busto talla D de la chica

Mineta/Kaminari: **NEKO-GIRLLLLLL** (dijeron sangrando la nariz)

Pero en eso Mineta y Kaminari recibieron rasguños en la cara que los hizo gritar y caer al suelo mientras gritaban y revolcaban en el piso

Chica de cabello castaño y rasgos de gato: **NO TOCAR *HIIIIIISH*** (dijo mostrando uñas afiladas como garras)

chico de cabello negro y rasgos de zorro: si solo vinieron a payasear les sugiero que se vallan este negocio es serio muchas gracias (dijo rascándose una oreja)

Chico con cabello marrón y rasgos de lobo: y dicho sea de paso esperábamos más seriedad de los alumnos de U.A y del símbolo de la paz

Uraraka: ¿cómo saben que somos de U.A?

-El uniforme los delata-dijeron los chicos animales y todos se dieron cuenta de eso y sudaron.

-Ejem bueno-dijo All Might-Estamos aquí por otro asunto-dijo el maestro.

-¿Cuál?-dijeron todos confundidos.

-Es sobre el atentado a la USJ como detectives saben de eso ¿verdad?-pregunto All Might.

-Je se nota que eres el símbolo de la paz. Adivinaste-dijo el chico de rasgos de zorro.

-Bueno pues hemos venido aquí para pedirles ayuda-dijo All Might sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

-¿¡Enserio!?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Y cuál sería?-pregunto la chica felina.

-Su líder Shigaraki trato de matarme a mí y a mis alumnos y me gustaría su ayuda-dijo All Might.

-Bueno...-dijo el zorro.

-Se les pagara bien-dijo y los chicos aun pensaban-Además serian admitidos en la U.A.-dijo pero.

-Bueno pues...-Antes de que la mujer gato digiera más.

-**CLARO QUE NOOOOOOO**-grito el peli naranja y después una niña con facciones felina con otra de aspecto de conejo le trajeron dos tazones de bolas de arroz y-**HEMOS DICHO A ESO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO CUANDO VENIAN NO NOS OBLIGARAN TOMA, TOMA, TOMA**-decía el peli naranjo atacando a los de 1-A con All Might con las bolas de arroz sin parar y las niñas solo sonreían.

Izuku: **AAAA BASTA**

Momo: deténganse ese comportamiento es ridículo

Aoyama: aaaa mi cabello

Lida: esto ya es ridículo

All might: pero no entiendo porque no quieren ser héroes jóvenes

Chico de cabello naranja con rasgos de sabueso: **QUE NO. RYU TRAE EL QUESO APESTOSO**

En eso un niño con rasgos de Husky apareció con una bandeja de queso apestoso y se lo lanzo a los miembros de U.A haciéndolos retroceder a la puerta y estos salieron cubiertos con arroz y queso apestoso

Chico de cabello naranja con rasgos de sabueso:** FUERA Y NO VUELVAN A MENOS QUE QUIERAN QUE TRABAJEMOS PARA USTEDES NO QUE ESTUDIEMOS**

El chico azoto la puerta dejando a los estudiantes entre confundidos y molestos

-**¿AHORA QUE LE PASA A ESE PERRO SARNOZO?**-grito furioso Katsuki.

-Si mira mi cabello me costara quitarle el arroz-dijo Uraraka intentando sacarse el arroz.

-¿All Might sabe la razón?-pregunto Izuku sacándose una bola de arroz del cabello.

-Aaaah Aizawa me conto una vez-dijo All Might serio y todos prestaron atención-Ellos solían ser antes más chicos eran 8 antes y como pudieron ver ahora son siete-dijo y todos asintieron-Bueno resulta que el octavo miembro era como el hermano mayor de los chicos de ahí. Pero un día se fue a la U.A. y nunca volvió con ellos. Siendo solo niños creyeron que él, los abandono. Y se pusieron todos de acuerdo en no ir a la U.A. cuando salieran de la escuela-dijo All Might y todos entendieron.

-Pero deben ir a la U.A. no pueden estar ahí usando sus quirks sin licencia-dijo Lida.

-Lo se joven Lida. Y créanme cuando les digo que desde hace mucho la U.A. a tratado de unirlos a la academia, pero les paso lo mismo a nosotros, pero nunca se rindieron y nosotros tampoco lo haremos-dijo All Might-Esta será su primera misión como Héroes. Deben encontrar la manera de inspirar a estos chicos para que vayan a la U.A. si lo logran tendrán una buena calificación para siempre en su expediente escolar-cuando dijo eso dejo a todos en shock.

-**¿ENSERIO?**-gritaron todos y All Might asintió.

All might: YES Tienen la pregunta que es ¿quién lo va a lograr?

Algunos ya estaban pensando en varias estrategias para que los chicos se unieran a U.A pero algunos

Mineta:** CHICOS POR FAVOR UNANSE A U.A**

Kaminari: **SI U.A ES DIVERTIDA Y NO SOLO ES UNA ESCUELA NORMAL ES UN LUGAR CON MUCHAS CHICAS HERMOSAS PODRIAN CONSEGUIRSE UNA NOVIA BONITA ¿QUE ME DICEN?**

La puerta se abrió esperanzando a ambos y fue en eso que algo los golpeo dejando a ambos pegajosos, y se les cayó encima

Mineta: ¿esto es miel?

Kaminari: si creo que si

Luego una caja con un hilo salió de la puerta y al jalarlo la caja se abre y la puerta se cierra revelando una gran colmena de Abejas

-**AAAAAH**-gritaron los dos pervertidos corriendo.

-Bueno ellos nos-dijo Izuku viendo a sus compañeros correr con una gota de sudor.

-**ESCUCHEN LA U.A. ES LA MEJOR ESCUELA DONDE LE ENSEÑARAN DE TODO PARA SER LOS HEROES QUE QUIEREN**-grito Lida pero en eso salsa de carne la callo encima-¿Eh?-dijo confundido pero.

*Clank*

Fue el sonido de algo abrirse y cuando Lida se volteo vio una jaula abierta de donde salieron perros que ensalivaban y el chico se puso nervioso.

-**GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU**-decía los perros corriendo tras lida.

-**AAAAAAAAH**-grito el joven ingenium corriendo de los perros.

Mina: emm creo que ese es el strike 2 ¿quién se atreverá ahora?

Todos miraron a Koda el chico tímido que hablaba con los animales y este solo parpadeo, pero al enterarse del plan negó y movió frenéticamente las manos

Toru: yo lo hare (dijo comenzando a desvestirse)

Kaminari/Mineta: **WAAAA PANTIS Y BRASIERES FLOTANTES**

Pero en eso una capa cubrió a Toru, cortesía de momo

Momo: hasta creen

Las abejas comenzaron a rodear a los pervertidos y a picarlos

Momo: ¿porque tú?

Toru: porque soy invisible, aunque ellos trataran no podrían encontrarme para lanzar su ataque

Toru salió de la cortina y fue a la puerta a tocar

Toru:** CHICOS VAMOS, LA U.A ES DIVERTIDA HACEMOS AMIGOS Y SOBRE TODO LA COMIDA DE LUNCH RUSH ES DELICIOSA**

Todos esperaban algún ataque, pero no nada

Toru: he que les dije no paso na

Pero en eso algo callo sobre Toru

Toru: da

Toru recibió una bolsa que se rompió y esta dejo cubierta a Toru nada más y nada menos que con pintura de color blanco revelando así el cuerpo desnudo de la joven Toru y su apariencia y debía decirse que no era para nada fea al desnudo

-**KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA**-grito Toru cubriéndose y los chicos apartaron sus vistas sonrojados con sangre saliendo de su nariz y Mineta con Kaminari no pudieron hacer nada ya que la picotiza de las abejas los dejo inconscientes.

-**TEN CUBRETE**-grito momo dándole una gran capa y la chica se cubrió y le dieron su ropa para que se vista.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Uraraka.

-Oigan amigos-dijo Kirishima poniéndose enfrente de la puerta-LA U.A. tiene muchos estudiantes y la mayoría son fuertes, pueden ir y podrían pelear con muchos enemigos fuertes y fortalecerse demasiado. Vengan a la U.A. para ser muy fuertes-dijo el pelirrojo emocionado.

-Bueno tal vez...-se escuchó la voz de que tenía rasgos de lobo.

-**CALLATE KAISER**-gritaron los chicos y después a Kirishima le callo un montón de pegamento dejándolo todo cubierto.

-¿Pegamento?-dijo confundido.

Y luego le cayeron plumas y para finalizar un guante rojo en la cabeza, dejándolo toda una gallina.

-**AHORA ERES UNA GALLINA PUCK PUCK**-eran las burlas de los de adentro que miraban todo por la ventana.

-**ESA NO VALE**-grito Krisihima y luego apareció un Lobo que empezó a perseguirlos.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**fueron las risas de los de adentro.

Izuku: cielos sí que son rudos

Uraraka: tengo miedo

Bakugo: **ME ARTE**

Bakugo corrió, pero antes de llegar a la puerta el piso se abrió haciéndolo caer en un montón de pasta rosa y al salir olía a mariscos

Bakugo:** ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENEN**

La puerta se abrió

Voz de niña: Atrápalos señora gato nya

Bakugo: un gato, creen que huiré de un pequeño e inofensivo

Pero de la puerta salió no un gato común si no un tigre blanco de ojos azules que le rugió a Bakugo

Todos: tienes que estar bromeando (o_o)

El tigre comenzó a perseguir a Bakugo y este mantenía a raya al tigre con explosiones y fue cuando regreso a la oficina

Jirou: em creo que yo bueno

Jirou se acercó y clavo un jack a la pared y empezó a oír

Voz de niña: bien echo señora gato Nya

Kaiser: y ustedes decían que el que cheetha conservar el tigre bebe blanco que los contrabandistas iban a vender era mala idea

Chico de cabello negro y rasgos de zorro: uy bien lo admito resulto útil pero insisto en que deberíamos devolverla a su habitad natural

Kaiser: entonces te quieres deshacer de la señora gato kuro

Voz de niña: oni-chan ¿no te vas a deshacer de la señora gato o si?

Kuro: no Shiroko primero hay que buscarle un lugar bonito para vivir

Ryu: chicos

Voz de la chica con orejas de gato: ¿que Ryu nya?

Ryu: creo que alguien nos está espiando ya no oigo los grito lynx

Lynx: ¿nya? es cierto...espera

Jirou: que esta...

En eso un gran acorde con el volumen alto sonó

Jirou: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Jirou se desconecto

Lynx: a la próxima será una corneta por un megáfono

Izuku: ¿qué paso? ¿qué descubriste?

Jirou: los nombres el de tres son Kuro, Kaiser, Lynx y los niños son Shiroko, Cheetha y Ryu, pero falta uno

Tsuyu: *gero* tengo una idea tokoyami-chan, midoriya-chan acompáñeme

Tokoyami: está bien

Izuku: ¿espera y yo por qué?

Tsuyu: porque necesitaremos apoyo de alguien que no es bestia

Izuku: emmm okey

Los tres se acercaron y Tsuyu toco la puerta

Tsuyu: *gero* disculpen queremos hablar *gero*

-¿Y de que sería?-pregunto Kuro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Por favor, solo hablamos de esto de forma tranquila-dijo Izuku.

-¿Como sabemos que no nos engañaran?-pregunto el sabueso.

-Confíen en nosotros, no los obligaremos-dijo Tokoyami.

**Después de 5 minutos.**

La puerta se abrió y los chicos entraron.

-Espero que tengan suerte-dijo Momo viendo a sus compañeros entrar.

-"Midoriya-shonen tú puedes"-pensó All Might.

**Adentro de la agencia.**

-¿Que les parece un te? Nya-pregunto Lynx.

-Eto, claro-dijo Izuku y después se ve como a los chicos les fueron entregados tazas, pero a Tokoyami le toco un... Calentador de arroz, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor.

-Lo siento, el resto de las tazas están sucias-dijo Lynx sirviendo te en todo y hasta en el calentador.

-No se preocupen-dijo Tokoyami con una gota de sudor.

-Oigan, pero si no quieren pueden...-antes de que Kuro hablara.

-No enserio está bien-dijo Tokoyami.

-*Gero* Si solo les quiero preguntar una cosa *Gero*-dijo Tsuyu.

-Si es sobre la U.A. NO-dijeron todos.

-¿Acaso todos siempre están de mal humor?-pregunto Izuku pero.

-Claro que no siempre estamos de buen humor-dijo el peli naranjo, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si bailara, junto con Shiroko y Cheetha-¿Acaso quieren ver nuestro Cutile Dance?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿El que?-dijeron los de la U.A. confundidos.

**(Reproducir video /watch?v=_Q9xNUnl_-Y)**

(Sonaba la música de la nada) Y Zero con los niños movían las manos como espagueti.

Para después los tres poner sonrisas y después bailar.

-Cuticle, cuticle…-cantaban los chicos-Brillante, elegante cabello... Cuticle, Cuticle…-cantaban los tres.

-Suave, sedosos cabellos...-cantaron las niñas con sonrisas mientras bailaban.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto Izuku con una gota de sudor al verlos bailar junto con los demás, incluso la 1-A se asomó por la ventana para ver.

(Kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu…)

-Tranquilos siempre lo hacen para demostrar que estamos bien...-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa nerviosa-Oh cierto, el peli naranjo es Zero nuestro por así decirlo jefe de esta agencia de detectives-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa-Y nosotros somos-antes de que hablara.

-*Gero* Lo sabemos *Gero* Antes de entrar escuchamos sus nombres-dijo Tsuyu con una sonrisa y Kuro sonrio.

-Oh está bien-dijo Kuro, y se dio cuenta que Zero estaba caminando de puntillas atrás de Tsuyu con un cuerpo de niño pequeño, y este sabía lo que quería hacer.

(Cutile, cutile…) Cantaban las niñas aún.

(Brillante, Suave...) cantaron las niñas y Zero empezó a acercar su mano al cabello de Tsuyu, que antes de que hacerlo Tsuyu por instinto de una rana, lo sujeto con su lengua y lo puso cerca de sus pechos, pero empezó a acariciarlo debajo del mentón con sus dedos como se le hace a un perro y...

-aaaah, basta..., oh me gusta...-decía Zero con mucha felicidad al ser rascado debajo del mentón como todo un perro.

**(Fin del video)**

Kuro: valla le encontraste su punto débil nada mal chica rana

Tsuyu: *gero* los perros les gusta ser rascados debajo del mentón o detrás de las orejas pensé que esto también funcionaria *gero*

Tsuyu soltó a Zero y este reacciono

Zero: ejem bu-bueno a asuntos serios

Tokoyami: disculpen a donde se fue la niña con orejas de gato

Todos entones notaron un espacio vacío

Kuro: oye... ¿qué clase de cabeza tienes es de pájaro obvio pero que eres un gallo?

Tokoyami: cuervo

En eso algo se lanzó a la cabeza de Tokoyami y era nada más y menos que cheetha con ojos brillantes y con baba

Cheetha: **ERES MIO POLLO NYA**

-**CHEETHA**-gritaron los chicos.

-Quítenmela-dijo Tokoyami intentando quitarse a Cheetha.

**-NO. ERES MIO NYA**-exclamo la niña clavando sus dientes en la cabeza de Tokoyami.

-**AU**-exclamo Tokoyami.

-Nya Suficiente Cheetha-dijo Lynx, sacando un juguete de gato y Cheetha al verlo se bajó de Tokoyami y trato de atrapar el juguete y Lynx se lo apartaba-Listo ahora si-dijo Lynx y todos asintieron.

**Con los de la 1-A.**

-Lo están haciendo bien-dijo All Might viendo a sus alumnos.

-¿Pero podrán convencer a esos que vengan a la U.A.?-pregunto Todoroki a su maestro.

-Es cosa de ver que pasa-dijo All Might y los chicos asintieron.

**Volviendo con los de adentro.**

-¿Quieren decir que un secreto salió a la luz y que ese tal Shigaraki lo sabe?-pregunto Zero.

-Así es, y suponemos que como ustedes tienen esos quirks de animales podrían rastrearlos-dijo Izuku-Por favor ayúdenos a buscar a esos villanos-dijo Izuku serio.

-¿De qué color es el cabello de ese tal Shigaraki?-pregunto Zero y los chicos estaban confundidos.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto Tokoyami.

-Totalmente-dijo Kuro.

-Creo que es blanco-cuando Izuku dijo eso, a las orejas de pelo de los chicos se movió y se emocionaron.

-Juju-dijo feliz Zero-¿Sera grisáceo o totalmente blanco?-pregunto el chico con un dedo en su boca-Con solo pensarlo me emociona-dijo muy feliz Zero.

-¿Creen que se vea así?-dijo Shiroko mostrando una pintura de un hombre de pelo blanco y lo raro era que resplandecía de grandeza haciendo que la mayoria use lentes o se cubran los ojos.

-**DEMASIADO SHIROKO**-gritaron los chicos con lentes puestos.

Izuku: de hecho, tenía piel un poco pálida y tenía manos por todo su cuerpo y cara

Shiroko: algo así (dijo mostrando el dibujo mejorado pero era de él con manos saliendo de su cuerpo y cara)

Izuku: no exactamente

Tsuyu: *gero*¿entones nos ayudaran? *gero*

Zero:...

Kuro:...

lynx:...

Kaiser:...

Los chicos estaban mirando a los tres con mirada de análisis como si fueran presas

Izuku: "me siento como la presa de algún depredador"

Zero: tenemos ciertas condiciones y sobre todo debeos acordar el pago

-¿De qué seria?-pregunto Izuku.

-En primera, no nos usaran en la U.A. no queremos que nos manipulen-dijo Kuro serio.

-Hecho-dijo Izuku.

-Segundo, no queremos acosadores, ósea que no nos vigilen-dijo Kaiser serio.

-Está bien-dijo Tokoyami.

-Tercero, que la paga les costara mucho si quieren que estemos en la U.A.-dijo Lynx seria.

-¿De cuánto seria?-pregunto Izuku.

-Un total de 100 mil yenes o nada-dijo Zero sorprendiendo a los chicos por la cantidad.

-¡¿Pe-pe-pero?!-dijo Izuku nervioso.

-Hecho-fue la voz de All Might y todos lo miran viendo que entro con los estudiantes-¿Hay otra cosa que quieran?-pregunto el héroe.

-Si queremos los expedientes de... Tristepin Shoshinco, era mi hermano y cuidaba de nosotros, a todos nosotros como sus pequeños hermanos, aunque no sean de sangre-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-... Está bien-dijo All Might y los chicos asintieron.

-Entonces esta hecho-dijo Zero, mirando a los chicos.

-Este-dijo Izuku atrayendo la atención de los chicos-Si no es de molestar, ¿Cuál es su quirk?-pregunto el pecoso.

-Por extraña razón todos tenemos el mismo quirk, pero para eso necesito transformarme-dijo Zero confundiendo a todos.

-¿Transformarte?-pregunto Uraraka.

-Así es-dijo Zero y miro a Lynx-te lo encargo Lynx-dijo y la chica asintió.

-Nya déjamelo a mi-dijo la chica y Zero luego extendió sus brazos y Lynx usando solos sus dedos índices, de ambos brazos empezó a golpear varios puntos sensibles de la espalda a gran velocidad, asombrando a los chicos.

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto Kirishima.

-Es parte de nuestro poder-dijo Kuro atrayendo la atención de todos-Necesitamos a alguien que sepa la técnica marcial los mil golpes índices, una habilidad que se debe hacer en los puntos sensibles de un cuerpo para expulsar su poder-dijo con una sonrisa el zorro-Lynx es la única de nosotros que sabe esa habilidad-dijo y luego todo se ilumino y todos ven a Zero brillar.

**-¡¿QUE PASA?!-**grito Izuku.

Pero en eso el cabello de Zero que antes era erizado, se volvió super largo que llego a sus caderas, luego su cola se hizo más grande y peluda, luego sus orejas de pelo se fueron y en su lugar aparecieron orejas reales de un sabueso y para finalizar cuando Zero abrió los ojos mostro unos afilados de color rojo carmesí.

**-MI TRANSFORMACION ESTA COMPLETA-**exclamo Zero con una sonrisa mostrando que ahora tenía más colmillos como los tendría un sabueso, asombrando a los de la 1-A.

All might: ¿emm ahora qué?

Zero: tinen algo de él que pueda rastrear ¿un zapato un cabello?

All migth: bueno a ver

All might comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y encontró un cabello

All might: aquí tienen

Zero tomo el cabello y empezó a olisquear

Tsuyu: *gero* ¿qué pasa?

Kuro: veras ranita el está olfateando de que otra forma rastrearías a alguien

Tsuyu: llámame tsuyu-chan *gero*

Kuro: okey

Bakugo: y cuando tardara el perro en encontrar el rastro

Kaiser: dale tiempo

Zero tenía los ojos cerrados como si se concentrara y luego por su mente paso la imagen de alguien caminando por las calles, lleno de personas.

-Lo encontré-dijo Zero y confundió a todos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Izuku.

-Si... Pero sería malo buscarlo ahora-dijo Zero olisqueando el pelo-Esta en medio de una multitud de gente y con la cantidad sería difícil arrestarlo enfrente de todos-dijo Zero y All Might asintió.

-Se nota que aquí les dan algo que rastrear y dan su información y les pagan bien-dijo el héroe y los chicos asintieron.

-Pero eso no es nada-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Si no les importa-dijo Zero guardando el cabello en su bolsillo y acercarse a Momo-¿Te importa preciosa?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa depredadora sonrojando a la chica.

-¿A qué seria?-pregunto la chica.

-A esto-dijo Zero quitándole un pelo.

-Au-dijo sujetándose el cabello momo.

-Vale ahora-dijo Zero para después pasar su lengua por sus labios y luego poner el pelo en su boca, y entre sus colmillos-Puedo sentir, que este cabello, me dice que tienes un quirk que te permite crear cosas, con la grasa y energía de tu cuerpo ¿no es así?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Como lo supiste?-pregunto la chica.

-Jeje un don que tenemos todos, y ahora mira esto-dijo Zero y extendió su mano y de ella salió una energía roja de donde salió una espada roja, como si usara el quirk de la chica, asombrando a todos-Las posibilidades son ilimitadas-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

All migth: vaya que si están llenos de sorpresas

Kuro: si bueno aquí todos somos una maravilla y es por eso que no nos interesa ser unos héroes

Uraraka: eeeh pero no entiendo si tienen esa clase de poderes no sería más lógico que quisieran ser héroes e ir a U.A

Lynx: Que no oíste sorda nuestro hermano se perdió en esa academia y solo nos dijeron que desapareció si vamos es porque nos pagaran es todo

Kaiser: seremos muchas cosas, pero cuando hacemos tratos los cumplimos

Shiroko: ¿entonces no vamos a mandar a la señora gato para que los persiga?

Cheetha: si, porque el chico explosivo malo asusto a la señora gato

Ryu: si me lo preguntan el debería estar en la correccional

Bakugo: **MISERABLES MOCOSOS**

Pero en eso la señora gato se lanzó sobre Bakugo inmovilizándolo de la espalda

Izuku: **KAA-CHAN**

Kuro: tranquilos la señora gato no lo matara

-Señora gato bájate por favor-dijo Shiroko y el tigre se bajó de Katsuki con una mirada fría.

-Bueno-dijo Zero sacándose el pelo de momo de su boca y la tiro y su transformación se fue-Tenemos un trato-dijo serio y All Might asintió.

**Al día siguiente.**

-No puedo creer que este sea el uniforme-dijo Kaiser enojado ajustándose la corbata.

-Pues tendremos que acostumbrarnos, además solo es temporal, solo vamos por dinero y ver si encontramos pistas de el-dijo Zero y los chicos asintieron, sin que lo supieran alguien escuchaba su conversación y se fue-Bueno andando-dijo y todos asintieron.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo será U.A?-se dijo Shiroko con un dedo en sus labios.

-De seguro es un lugar embrujado si nuestro hermano desapareció ahí-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nya, no digas esas cosas-dijo Cheetha nerviosa.

-No se preocupen todo estará bien-dijo Kuro y los niños asintieron.

-Pues andando-dijo Zero y todos salieron de su hogar para ir a la U.A.

Los chicos salieron de la agencia de detectives tomaron el tren y al llegar frente a ellos estaba la más grande academia de héroes y el lugar donde desapareció su hermano

Zero: U.A

Ryu: ¿uh? esperaba algo más tenebroso como no se una clase de escuela de terror como no se calabazas, murciélagos y tumbas

Cheetha: tal vez lo hagan en Halloween Nya

Kuro: escuchen aquí desapareció nuestro hermano nadie en especial los niños se separen de ninguno

Kaiser: hay por favor ni que nos fueran a secuestrar

Lynx: nunca se sabe nya

Zero: bueno que esperamos el tiempo es dinero

Los chicos entraron a U.A y fueron por los pasillos encontrándose con algunos alumnos de U.A

Todos los miraban confundidos y miraban sus orejas falsas por su pelo, pero en especial sus colas de animales, los chicos decidieron correr para que todos los dejen de mirar, al encontrar su salón vieron que tenía la marca de "1-A", con normalidad pasaron pero vieron a los chicos que se encontraron en su agencia ayer.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Zero viendo a los chicos.

-Zero-san, Kuro-san, Lynx-san y Kaiser-san-dijo Izuku con una sonrisa llegando donde los chicos.

-Oh hola Izuku-dijo Zero viendo al chico.

-Así que estarán en nuestra clase-dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

-Si... por un momento creímos que sería con otros compañeros-dijo Kuro viendo a su alrededor hasta parar donde Tsuyu que le sonrió y saludo y el chico sonrió algo sonrojado.

-Bueno jeje, pues yo igual o más bien creía que estarían en otra clase-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Izuku.

-Nya, no se crean tanto, no estamos aquí por querer sino por el dinero-dijo Lynx seria.

-Eh claro Lynx-san-dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor.

En eso All migth aparece con su traje

All migth: **BUENOS DIAS JOVENES**

Zero: All might

All might: hola, chicos veo que no se retractaron

Zero: un trato es un trato

Kaiser: y nosotros no nos retractamos de un trato

Lynx: ahora páguenos el dinero que acordamos

All might: el director se los dará al final de clases junto a los expedientes ahora tomen asiento

Zero: está bien

Los chicos y los niños tomaron asiento

Uraraka: All migth ¿qué paso con Aizawa-sensei?

All migth: el aun no está en condiciones se sigue recuperando así que hoy daré la clase

Sero: ¿cómo es eso?

Ojiro: no lo se

Sato: bueno recuerden que el profesor recibió mucho daño

Zero: ya sin rodeos di lo que tengas que decir

-Bueno les quiero avisar de algo que pasara dentro de algunas semanas-dijo All Might y todos prestaron atención-Es el festival deportivo de la U.A-dijo sonriendo, emocionando a algunos y otros solo estaban normales.

-He oído de ese festival antes de que nuestro hermano desapareciera-dijo Zero llamando la atención de todos-Si no me equivoco nuestro hermano salió en primer lugar en su primer año ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Y no se equivoca, el antiguo campeón era Tristepin Shoshinco, su hermano-dijo All Might y los chicos se asombran-Bueno les aviso a los que no saben, que el festival es una oportunidad para conseguir los votos de los civiles que estarán, serán grabados por las noticias y pasado en la mayoría de los canales, los votos les dará el recurso para ver si una agencia de héroes los quiera contratar-dijo y todos asintieron.

-Es una oportunidad única-dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

-**JA ESE FESTIVAL LO GANARE YO**-grito Katsuki con una sonrisa malévola.

-Este tipo debería ir a un psicólogo-dijo Kaiser con gracias y sus amigos se rieron, con algunos de su clase.

-**¿¡QUE DIJISTE LOBO ESTUPIDO!?**-grito Katsuki enojado.

-Joven Bakugou, le pido que se siente-dijo All Might y el chico enojado se sentó-Bueno ahora que están calmados, pasare a decirle las reglas, no se pueden hacer trampas, deben impresionar a los héroes que estarán presentes para ganar sus votos, y por último no usar sus quirks más allá del peligro-dijo y todos asintieron-Bueno ahora los dejare con Present Mic. que les dará su clase-dijo retirándose y dándole pase al héroe del micrófono.

-Bien saquen sus libros en la página que quedamos-dijo el héroe y todos hicieron caso.

**Después de clases.**

Los chicos fueron a comer, al llegar a la cafetería, vieron la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas, solo había asientos vacíos con los de 1-A.

-**CHICOS AQUI**-grito Izuku con una sonrisa.

Shiroko: vamos chicos no hay otros lugares

Cheetha: y tenemos hambre

Ryu: si vamos no sean infantiles

Zero: está bien, pero me da fastidio

todos se sentaron con los chicos de la clase A-1 pero había unas caras molestas

Toru: porque se tienen que sentar con nosotros (dijo con un letrero (¬w¬) )

Kaminari: si ayer nos dejaron como bobos

Mineta: aun me duelen los piquetes

Lynx: agradezcan que no soltamos a los avispones

Zero: si las abejas pican menos que ellas

Kuro: y a menos que quieras picaduras ultra dolorosas entonces no te quejes la picadura de una avispa es realmente doloroso

Koda entonces dibujo a la señora gato

Shiroko: ¿quieres saber de la señora gato?

Koda asintió

Tsuyu: *gero* cómo es posible que puedan tener un tigre y puedan trabajar de detectives sin una licencia *gero*

-Primero gánense nuestro respeto y les diremos-dijo Zero con enojo.

-Lo que digas perro-dijo Kaminari molesto con los nuevos.

-Venga chicos son nuestros nuevos compañeros y debemos aceptarlos-dijo Izuku a sus compañeros.

-No lo sé deku-kun con lo de ayer es difícil creer en ellos-dijo Uraraka insegura.

-Pues yo creo en ellos-dijo Izuku asombrando a los chicos animales.

-"Este chico"-pensaron los héroes animales viendo a Izuku intentar convencer a sus compañeros y luego sonrieron.

**Después de la comida.**

Se podía ver a los chicos regresar a su salón, pero al entrar Zero se encontró con una carta para él y sus amigos. Les pareció extraño, pero decidió leerlo en voz alta.

**_Carta misteriosa:_**

**_Hola hermanitos, han pasado muchos años desde que no los veo y me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver, vayan a la fábrica abandonada del este de la ciudad y vengan solos y que sea ahora. Los quiero. Su hermano mayor._**

**_Ps: No es una trampa._**

Era lo que decía la carta y además había una foto de una cabellera naranja, pero estaba muy cerca de la cámara.

-"Que sospechoso"-pensaron la mayoría de la clase 1-A pero.

-**AAAAAAH ¿QUE DEBERIA PONERME EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?**-exclamo alarmado Zero corriendo de un lado a otro junto con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te parece si te presto uno de mis vestidos?-pregunto Lynx con una sonrisa a Zero que se detuvo y dijo.

-Bueno...-dijo pensando, viendo el vestido de Lynx dejando a la clase 1-A con cara de poker al ver que estos no sospechaban de nada.

Shiroko: waaaa que vestido tan bonito (*w*) (dijo con las orejas arriba)

Cheetha: Nya es lindo, pero es muy grande (dijo con fastidio)

Kaiser: amigo ¿enserio te pondrás un vestido? (-_-)*

Kuro: viejo sé que extrañas a Tritepin (-_-)*

Ryu: pero no consideraste que quizás, tal vez, no se…

Los tres: Sea una trampa

Zero: No porque dice aquí que no es una trampa

Todos se cayeron de cabeza

Jirou: es un caso perdido

Shoji: sí que son raros

Ryu: si, pero menos que tu don pulpo

Tsuyu: *gero* sí que extrañan a ese chico

Kuro: por supuesto es familia y nada es más importante que la familia

-Además es obvio que es el-dijo Zero y mostro la foto-**ESTA FOTO DEMUESTRA QUE ES PINPAN SIN DUDA ALGUNA**-grito feliz Zero.

-Pero solo muestra el cabello-dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor.

-Tal vez, pero conozco bien el cabello de mi hermano nunca lo olvidaría es el sin duda-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Vale, pero si iras iremos contigo-dijo izuku serio.

-**¿¡CUANDO DECIDIMOS ESO!?**-gritaron los compañeros del peliverde.

-No dice que vayamos solos sin compañía-dijo Zero serio y Izuku bajo la cabeza algo triste, pero dice.

-Pero no puedo dejar que mueras-dijo serio el chico-el trabajo de un héroe es ayudar a todos hasta apoyarlos iré contigo-dijo Izuku serio.

-**NO LA CARTA DICE QUE VAYA SOLO**-grito Zero furioso con Izuku.

-**PERO PODRIA SER UNA TRAMPA**-grito Deku encarándolo.

**-NO ES UNA TRAMPA ES MI HERMANO-**grito enojado Zero.

**-PERO NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN UNA CARTA MISTERIOSA QUE TE DEJARON-**grito Deku.

**-QUE SABRIAS TU. NO ERES MI HERMANO**-grito enojado Zero.

**-Y NUNCA LO SERE YA QUE A MI NO ME GUSTARIA TENER A UN HERMANO PERVERTIDO QUE LE GUSTA COMER CABELLOS COMO TU-**grito Deku y de repente Zero se hizo de piedra y cayó al suelo sin moverse dejando al chico nervioso.

-No lo hizo-dijo Kuro nervioso.

-¿¡Que que que paso que hice!?-exclamo nervioso el chico.

-La última vez que uno de nosotros le dijo eso él se fue y lo perdimos por una semana completa-dijo Shiroko-DISCULPATE CON EL RÁPIDO-grito preocupada.

-Ze-Zero-san no es verdad lo que dije en realidad me...-Antes de que Izuku.

-**A MI TANPOCO ME GUSTARIA TENER A UN HERMANO NERD COMO TU. BEBE CLORO Y MUERETE. BUUAAAAAAAAAAAA-**grito Zero saliendo de la sala y correr a la salida de la U.A. mientras gritaba y lloraba cómicamente.

A todos se les salió una gota de sudor

Lynx: créanlo o no esa fue la reacción menos loca que ha hecho (-_-)

Kuro: genial ahora tendremos que buscarlo muchas gracias Deku (¬_¬)

Una flecha de culpa se clavó en su cuerpo

Kaiser: si fíjate en lo que hiciste deku eres un tonto (òwó)

Otra flecha de culpa se clavó en izuku

Cheetha: que cruel eres al decir eso eres de lo peor Bllllee (dijo sacándole la lengua)

Deku sintió otra flecha más clavarse en su cuerpo ya de por si mutilada auto estima

Ryu: grrrrr eres un miserable nerd hablador

Izuku ya no podía cargar con tanta culpa una más y no lo contaría

Shiroko: eres malo y además feo espero que mueras solo deku (dijo haciendo puchero tierno)

Eso fue todo Deku cayó al suelo muy culpable y deprimido por lo último que dijo Shiroko.

-Bueno será mejor buscarlos-dijo Kuro con aburrimiento.

-Oigan-dijo Urarala atrayendo la atención de todos-Aquí dice que lo esperara en la dirección que puso aquí ¿creen que este ahí?-pregunto la chica.

-Es probable que este haya-Dijo Kaiser mirando a los de 1-A.

-Bueno vamos. Antes que se meta en más problemas-dijo Kuro y cargo a Deku-Vienes con nosotros debes disculparte con Zero-dijo y se retiró con los chicos a buscar a Zero.

**En el punto de Reunión.**

Algunos de la clase 1-A fueron, como Bakugou, Uraraka, Jirou, Tsuyu y Momo, pero no había rastro de Zero.

-¿Qué raro?-se preguntó Kuro-Se supone que aquí seria su reunión-dijo mirando la vieja fábrica.

-Pues aquí no está-dijo Kaiser.

-Bueno sería mejor llamarlo-dijo Lynx sacando su celular.

-**¿¡PORQUE NO SE LES OCURRIO ESO ANTES!?**-gritaron Uraraka y Deku.

-Porque lo olvidamos-dijo Kuro sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos, pero en eso el celular de Lynx suena y mostraba a Zero.

-Es el-dijo la chica contestando-¿Te perdiste de nuevo no?-pregunto con gracia.

-Lo esperaba de ustedes-dijo Zero desde el otro lado y dice-Me di cuenta de que cuando llegue al metro me subí a un tren que no debía, luego me di cuenta que no sabía que tren tomar, y después no sabía en que estación bajarme y luego me di cuenta que no tenía idea donde estaba la fábrica-decía llorando el chico y todos tenían gotas de sudor.

**-QUE TANTO TE PUEDES PERDER-**gritaron sus amigos.

-¿En done estas ahora?-pregunto Lynx.

-En la casa-dijo Zero aun llorando cómicamente.

**-NO USES TUS INSTINTOS-**gritaron sus amigos molestos.

Tsuyu: Zero-chan se comporta como un niño

Kuro: y que lo digas y eso que es el jefe

Bakugo: es increíble que un payaso ridículo que no hace más que lamer cabellos sea su jefe

Lynx: oye tal vez sea algo estúpido Nya, pero sigue siendo nuestro hermano

Shiroko: eres malo (dijo pateándole la espinilla a bakugo)

Bakugo salto del dolor

Bakugo: **MISERABLE CONEJO** (dijo alzándole la mano a la niña)

Kuro tomo la mano de bakugo y la retorció

Kuro: te recomiendo que no vuelvas a alzarle la mano a i hermanita si sabes lo que te conviene mina andante (dijo mirándolo con enojo)

Bakugo se enojó y aparto la mano.

-Escucha Zero al final Pinpan no estuvo aquí-dijo Lynx a su amigo.

-¿Y no hay alguna pista?-pregunto Zero.

-Pues ni idea. Eres el que tiene el olfato más desarrollado de entre nosotros así que te necesitamos solo toma un taxi y no olvides el recibo-dijo Lynx.

-Vale-dijo Zero colgando.

-Cielos para tener su edad aún se pierde-dijo Lynx guardando su celular.

-¿Pero ustedes acaso no pueden encontrar pistas?-pregunto Uraraka.

-Aunque quisiéramos nuestros olfatos no son tan desarrollados como el de Zero para buscar pelo en un minúsculo lugar-dijo Kuro pero en eso un raro humo apareció he hizo que todos al inhalarlo cayeran dormidos.

Al despertar se encontraron atados y con un aparato que evitaba que usaran sus quirks.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Izuku pero.

-Niño no deben estar aquí-dijo la voz de una mujer y vieron a una dama con un traje de científica de cabellera negra largo con una pistola apuntando su frente.

-**"MIERDA"-**pensó aterrado, pero.

-Oigan ustedes no son el perro-dijo una voz y todos ven a un hombre de pelo blanco, con ojos amarillos, un traje elegante de color blanco y zapatos negros.

-**¡DON VALENTINO!**-gritaron los héroes animales.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Momo.

-Es un criminal que los chicos y yo tratamos de atrapar hace semanas, pero siempre lograba escapar y usando nuestro aroma para buscarlo solo encontramos cabras-dijo Kuro serio.

Uraraka: ¿cabras?

Don Valentino: si saben lo difícil que es traer una cabra desde los himalaya a Japón

Lynx: la pregunta es ¿porque sigues trayendo cabras al país Nya?

Don valentino: me gusta la leche de cabra algún problema con eso

Momo: que harán con nosotros

**Momentos después**

Podemos ver a los chicos atados y colgados de una grúa que bajaba a un tanque de agua lleno con pirañas

Don valentino: no hay nada como la vieja escuela con un toque moderno cuando la grúa termine de bajarlos esas mil pirañas los devoraran sin piedad dejando nada más que puros huesos sin ningún gramo de carne y no podrán usar sus poderes para poder salir de esto

Cheetha: **NYAAAAAA NO NO QUIERO MORIR SIENDO DEVORADA POR PECES SE SUPONE QUE COMO PECES NO QUE ESTOS ME COMAN**

Kuro: no puede ser moriré joven y sin haber amado ni siquiera sin haber besado a una chica

Lynx: nooo yo quería casarme

Izuku: este es el fin el fin

Bakugo:** ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI**

Kaiser: chicos si este es el fin quiero decir que fue un honor ser su hermano

Ryu: Y yo quiero que sepas que rompí tu figura de acción de vegeta de edición dorada

Kaiser:** ¿QUE DICES? TE VOY A MATAR**

Jirou: creo que los peces se ocuparan de eso

Shiroko:** BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO QUIERO MORIR**

-*Gero* Este no puede ser mi fin. Aun debo casarme *Gero*-dijo Tsuyu atada.

-**NO PUEDO MORIR NO AHORA TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER NO PUEDO MORIR**-grito Uraraka asustada.

-Que alguien nos ayude-dijo Momo aterrada.

-Digan lo que quieran, nadie podrá oírlos-dijo Don Valentino con maldad, pero.

-Lo siento yo...-fue la voz de Zero que recién llego con normalidad, pero.

-**NO INTERRUMPAS A DON VALENTINO EN SU DISCURSO MALVADO**-grito la mujer que antes apunto a Izuku con su pistola, y le pego a Zero con... una cebolla verde.

-¡¿Una cebolla verde?!-exclamo Zero tirado en el suelo.

-Siga don-dijo emocionada la chica.

-¿Tan interesada estas?-pregunto el criminal con una gota de sudor.

-**VALENTINO**-exclamo Zero sorprendido al verlo-¿Entonces esa carta?-pregunto el chico.

**-JAJAJA** Si, fue Gabriela la que dejo esa carta y foto falsa en tu mesa, y pensaste que vendría tu hermano cuando en realidad era yo, tu némesis Valentino-dijo con burla el hombre que vio a Zero querer solo llorar-Oye tranquilo estoy seguro que algún día lo encontraras-dijo Valentino dándole pañitos para que se seque las lágrimas.

-**NO ESTOY TRISTE**-grito Zero llorando.

-**ZERO AYUDANOS**-gritaron, Kuro, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx, Cheetha, Shiroko, Tsuyu, Izuku, Momo, Uraraka y Jirou, Bakugou no ya que no quería ayuda.

-Chicos no sé...-antes de que Zero digiera más fue atado por la mujer que era la supuesta Gabriela, con una soga.

-Fuiste lento-dijo la criminal.

-Maldición-dijo enojado Zero.

-Jeje llama el teléfono-dijo Valentino confundiendo a los de 1-A pero no a los chicos.

**Después.**

**En una casa donde ocurrió un asesinato.**

-Qué raro el criminal dejo el cuchillo en la escena del crimen, ¿porque?-dijo un detective con traje grisáceo y cabellera rubia oscura-¿Qué opinas?-le pregunto a su compañero que estaba con el pero-¿Oye?-pregunto pero no respondía ya que al voltear, su compañero estaba usando su celular.

Era un hombre alto de cabellera oscura, con ropas negras, el cabello como un erizo y ojos negros, la razón de porque no le hablaba era porque temblaba de emoción por una foto de su hija diciéndole papa, apenas teniendo 2 años.

-Oye-dijo su compañero con una gota de sudor, pero en eso el tipo recibió una llamada.

-Hola-dijo el hombre contestando y salió la voz de Valentino.

-Jajaja mucho sin vernos jefe de detectives-dijo Valentino atrayendo su atención.

-¿Valentino?-pregunto el tipo.

**De vuelta con los chicos.**

-Jeje si así está la cosa, tenemos alguien que conoces Ogino-dijo mirando a Zero intentando escapar ya que estaba muy amarrado y con una cinta en la boca, y los chicos bajaban poco a poco en la grúa al estanque de pirañas-Y los liberare si es un total de 1 billón de yenes.

-No puede ser déjame oír su voz-dijo el hombre ahora conocido como Ogino Valentino se acercó a Zero que Gabriela le quito la cinta de la boca.

-Vamos di algo-dijo Valentino con el celular al frente de Zero, a este se le ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar.

Se acerco y dijo.

-Guuuu… Gu Gu Ga Ga-hizo los sonidos de un bebe Zero.

-¿Eh?-dijo Valentino confundido.

-¿Eh?-dijeron los chicos en la grúa.

-**¿TE CREES EL CHISTOSO?**-grito furioso Bakugou pero.

-**DESGARCIADO TIENES A MI HIJA**-fue el grito furioso de Ogino que si se miraba bien se podía ver el espectro de un shinigami muy furioso aterrando a Valentino.

-Es-es-es-es el espíritu de un Shinigami lo que veo-dijo asustado Valentino.

-Te castrare para que sea una chica-dijo Ogino furioso.

-**PREFIERO MORIR**-grito asustado Valentino.

**Volviendo con el tipo**

-Estamos en la fábrica del oeste-dijo Zero fingiendo la voz infantil y femenina.

-Está bien Azuza-dijo Ogino colgando sin saber que su hija apenas tiene 2 y no sabe mucho hablar.

**Volviendo a la fabrica**

**-NO TE PARECIO EXTRAÑO-**grito incrédulo Valentino.

-Jeje yo que tu empiezo a correr, no hay nada peor que un padre furioso-dijo con burla Zero, pero en eso siente una pistola en su cabeza y ve a Gabriela apuntándolo.

-Despídete-dijo, pero antes de jalar el gatillo varios fuegos artificiales salieron de la nada y cayeron en donde Zero, con los dos criminales, pero solo los distraía, Zero al ver eso cayó al suelo y uso uno de los vidrios roto para desatarse de las cuerdas que lo tenían atado.

Zero: ahora estoy libre y es hora de ayudar a mis amigos

Don valentino: **NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE**

Zero comenzó a evadir cada balazo que le disparaban después se cubrió en una caja

Don valentino: **VALLAN POR EL**

Los secuaces de don valentino se pusieron a rodear la caja

Don valentino: el muy tonto está rodeado no tiene escape

Los secuaces aparecieron para atrapar a Zero, pero no encontraron al chico

Secuaz: ¿eh? ¿dónde está?

Mientras los chicos estaban a nada de sumergirse en el tanque de pirañas

Izuku: **YA VALIMOS**

En eso la grúa se movió a la derecha y fue cuando se detuvo, por el movimiento los chicos salieron de la grúa y empezaron a caer al piso fue en eso que Zero con el vidrio los libero de sus ataduras y de las cosas que inutilizaba a sus quirks

Zero: tada ¿qué tal les pareció mi truco?

Todos: genio loco

Don valentino: **¿QUE ESPERAN? DISPAREN**

Los secuaces comenzaron a disparar y fue cuando bakugo salió

Bakugo: **MUERAN**

Bakugo lanzo una explosión que mando a los secuaces a volar

Don valentino: que esperan son solo mocoso

Los secuaces se levantaron y tomaron sus armas

Momo: tomen esto

Momo disparo un cañón que termino causando una enorme explosión

Los héroes animales se acercaron a Lynx.

-**LYNX**-exclamaron extendiendo sus brazos.

-**NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**grito Lynx usando la habilidad que ella nada más sabia en Zero, Kuro, Kaiser, Ryu, Cheetha y Shiroko.

**-VALE**-exclamo Zero transformado en su forma chico sabueso, saco de su bolsillo una cabellera blanca y se lo puso en su boca y cuando suspiro saco un viento helado-**VAMOS**-exclamo empezando a congelar a los secuaces de Valentino.

-*Gero*-dijo Tsuyu usando su lengua para atrapar a los secuaces y estrellarlos contra los otros, mientras se movía muy rápido.

-Acaba con esa rana-dijo un secuaz a un francotirador.

-¿*Gero*?-pregunto Tsuyu viendo a otro lado y.

-**CUIDADO**-fue el grito de Kuro que uso una gran velocidad y aparto a Tsuyu del camino de la bala.

-¿Kuro-chan?-pregunto Tsuyu viendo a un nuevo Kuro.

Su cambio fue igual al de Zero, su cabellera ahora le llegaba a su cintura, sus orejas falsas fueron remplazadas por orejas puntiagudas de un zorro de color negro, sus ojos ahora eran ojos afilados de color verde, y su cola se hizo más grande y peluda como la de un Zorro humanoide.

-¿Estas bien Tsuyu?-pregunto Kuro con un pelo grisáceo en la boca que era de un héroe super veloz de ahí saco la gran velocidad con la cual salvo a Tsuyu.

-*Gero* Si-dijo sonrojada la rana al ver a Kuro en su forma transformada de chico zorro.

Kaiser: **TOMEN ESTO MISERABLES**

Kaiser transformado ya con orejas de lobo y cabello hasta la cintura ataco a varios sujetos con sus garras

Kaiser: miserables sujetos nadie se mete con nosotros

En eso algo paso a gran velocidad y ese algo golpeo el estomago

Secuaz: ¿pero qué rayos es eso?

El secuaz recibió un golpe en la cara y la culpable no era otra que Shiroko quien tenía orejas de conejo y patas de conejo en lugar de pies

Shiroko: para que aprendan malos (dijo haciendo pucheros)

-Maldita niña-dijo un secuaz listo para atacar, pero.

-**NYAAAAAAAA**-fue el grito de Cheetha que cayó sobre el tipo y ambos fueron en una bola de humo donde salían muchos cortes, hasta revelar al secuaz lleno de heridas y a Cheetha estando ahora con orejas de gato, con garras de gatos en manos y pies, y sus ojos afilados azules-Nyaaa-dijo lamiéndose la pata y pasársela sobre su cabello.

-**GRRRRRRR RAAAAAAA**-grito Ryu teniendo la misma apariencia que Kaiser con orejas de lobo, y atacar a varios secuaces con sus puños.

-**HYAA**-grito Lynx usando sus manos y pies para atacar a cada Secuaz y noquearlos con facilidad.

-**TOMEN ESTO GRAVITY HOME ROME**-grito Uraraka usando la habilidad que apenas aprendió contra los secuaces mandándolos a volar-**YEI**-dijo Uraraka pero su estómago sonó y esta puso cara de querer vomitar**-*BLAR*-**y vomito.

Jirou usaba sus Jacks para paralizar a sus enemigos y hacerlos sufrir hasta caer inconscientes.

Izuku estaba golpeando a los villanos, con algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que aprendió, por ahora ya que no sabía usar el one For All Todavía.

Después todos los secuaces estaban tirados en el suelo inconsciente.

-Jeje-dijo Zero y el con los chicos miraban a Valentino siendo protegido por Gabriela.

-Malditos animales-dijo enojado y Zero salto contra él y sus manos se cubrieron de electricidad.

-**CUTICLE VOLTSSSSSS**-grito estrellándose en Valentino y terminar electrocutado con Gabriela.

**Después.**

-Valentino-dijo el detective Ogino llegando a la fábrica y se encontró con muchos secuaces inconscientes y a los chicos con alguien amarrado.

-Jeje llegas tarde, resolvimos el caso-dijo Zero mostrando a... una cabra, así es una cabra, se supone que ato a Valentino y a Gabriela pero en su lugar tenía atado a una cabra.

-**¡¿CUANDO PASO?!**-gritaron todos sorprendidos al ver a la cabra.

Kuro: pensé que tú lo vigilabas kaiser

Kaiser: yo se supone que Zero lo vigilaría

Zero: no me echen la culpa

Ogino: está bien aún tenemos a los secuaces buen trabajo

Zero: si bueno ese don solo evadió la justicia por ahora pero ya vera se burló de mí y sobre todo e ilusiono solo para romperme el corazón **LO ATRAPARE Y LE HARE LA MALACATONCHE**

kuro: ya cálmate mad dog

Lynx: lo que no me explico es ¿de donde salieron esos fuegos artificiales nya?

Izuku: no lo se

Momo: no me miren estaba bloqueada

Bakugo: fhe como sea no puedo creer que estuve colgado

Uraraka: aun no entiendo cómo es que se cambió con esa cabra

Zero: son varios misterios

Ogino: muy bien procederemos a llevarnos a estos criminales a la prisión ustedes vuelvan a sus casas

-Vale-dijeron todos.

En la agencia de Detectives.

-Bueno pudo ser peor-dijo Zero tomando te, en una taza con el logo de un perro.

-Si, por lo menos no hubo bajas-dijo Kuro tomando en una taza de logo de un zorro.

-Ese maldito de Valentino me las pagara por atarme nunca me había pasado-dijo Kaiser enojado tomando te en una taza de un lobo.

-Lo que no explico es como se escapó-dijo dibujando un conejo Shiroko.

-Nya, si eso fue raro, todos los vigilaban-dijo Cheetha jugando con una bola de estambre.

-Da igual, por lo menos nos pagaron lo prometido en la U.A.-dijo Ryu jugando videojuegos.

-Nya, es verdad, y pueden seguir pagándonos si seguimos en esa dichosa academia U.A.-dijo Lynx cocinando la cena.

-Pero aún me pregunto-Zero miro por la ventana-¿De dónde salieron esos fuegos artificiales y donde estará Pinpan?-pregunto Zero.

-No te preocupes algún día lo encontraremos-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Aaah espero que si-dijo Zero triste.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

**Tensa: Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Si y no se preocupen no es un avance de seamos héroes, ahora que lo pienso hemos hecho como unos 15 y aun no los publico.**

**Tensa: Deberíamos entonces hacer más capítulos de Seamos Héroes, para así después subas una vez un nuevo fic después**

**Puede ser, pero ya que, aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y Tensa Adimaru, y sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima Sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿El amor en un chocolate?**

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, lamento mucho no haber subido capítulos es que… seré sincero, casi no me daba mucho gusto subir caps ya que los tengo terminado y se me había olvidado mucho subirlos, creo que tenia la cabeza en otras cosas o solo era flojera no sé.**

**Tensa: Oh por eso… bueno eso pasa.**

**Si ya que cuando estoy siguiendo otros fics favoritos, sus creadores siempre tardan en subir caps, tal vez por ideas o porque no quieren, pero se que algunos no cumplen sus promesas, pero da igual. Yo decido cuando subir capítulos al igual que esos otros creadores, pero bueno volviendo al punto.**

**Nosotros teníamos antes este capitulo listo, pero por obvias y locas razones lo reescribimos, esperemos que les guste.**

**Tensa: Si se nos paso un poco las ideas cuando teníamos el capitulo listo y ahora los reescribimos, esperamos que les guste.**

**Sin anda más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO.**

**(Inicia el cap)**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que los chicos de la 1-A fueron al salón de detectives de los animales Shoshinco, según All Might ellos estarían en U.A. por la convención de Izuku, Tokoyami y Tsuyu, pero también por el dinero y buscar pistas de su hermano desaparecido, veamos que están haciendo ahora.

**En el salón de la 1-A.**

Se ve a los alumnos de la clase 1-A limpiando un poco su salón para matar el aburrimiento de la ausencia de su maestro Aizawa que aún no llegaba, algunos se negaron y solo hablaron, y otros gritaron que no lo harían (Cof Cof Bakugou Cof Cof), Izuku estaba pensando en el nombre del hermano de Zero, había oído de el cuando era niño cuando su madre oía las noticias de que el detective Tristepin Shoshinco volvió a encerrar a un grupo de criminales pero no sabía que fue antes un alumno de la U.A. que desapareció después por estar en la U.A. eso lo llenaba de dudas.

-Tristepin Shoshinco-se dijo Izuku mirando su cuaderno de notas con el cual inicio cuando era niño, donde tenía muchos dibujos peor después lo guardo-No está aquí veamos en el segundo-se dijo sacando otro cuaderno de sus notas pero volumen 2-Se que lo anote en una de mis notas pero ¿cuál?-se preguntó Izuku mirando su cuaderno.

-¿qué haces Deku-kun?-pregunto Uraraka.

-Estoy revisando en mis cuadernos de nota para ser héroe el nombre el hermano de Zero-san-dijo Izuku aun buscando-Se que lo a noté en uno de mis cuadernos por eso traje los volúmenes que hice desde niño para buscar información de el-dijo Izuku serio.

-¿Acaso conocías a Zero-san antes?-pregunto Uraraka.

-No, no lo conocía, pero había oído de su hermano en una de las noticias y sé que una vez lo vi, pero fue la única vez que lo vi, pero con ese tiempo me dio la suficiente información para hacer sus datos de niño-dijo Izuku buscando, pero no lo encontró-Tampoco está en el volumen 2 vamos con el 3-dijo Izuku guardando su cuaderno de notas y sacar otro pero decía "Volumen 3".

Izuku: sé que esta por algunos de mis cuadernos de notas de héroes solo que no recuerdo donde lo anote

Iida: Oigan ¿Han visto a los nuevos compañeros de clase?

Momo: creo que todavía no llegan

Iida: Irresponsables se supone que se unieron para ser héroes

Sero: de hecho, recuerda que solo están aquí para buscar a ese Shigaraki Tomura y encontrar a su hermano mayor

Toru: A mi todavía no me agradan me pintaron y me expusieron mientras estaba desnuda si vieran mi cara verían que estoy poniendo una cara enojada

Kaminari:** MALDITA SEA Y NOSOTROS NO LO PERDIMOS POR ESAS ABEJAS**

Mineta:** ALMENOS DIGANME QUE TOMARON FOTO**

En eso un jack se clava en la oreja de Kaminari y Tsuyu le dio un zape de lengua a mineta

Jirou: dejen de decir esas cosas pervertidos

Tsuyu: dejen de ser perversos

Bakugo: esos siete ni deberían estar aquí, son solo una molestia y además a ellos se les paga para estar aquí

Shoto: en eso concuerdo, si se les paga para estar aquí, no entiendo porque faltan

En eso la puerta se abrió revelando a Aizawa

Aizawa: buenos días a todos

Todos: Buenos días sensei

Aizawa: comenzaremos con la clase de hoy

Tsuyu: pero ¿que no vamos a esperar a los detectives animales?

Aizawa: de que hablan ya están sentados

Los alumnos entonces voltearon y vieron a los detectives

Detectives: hola (n_n)

Izuku: **¿COMO LE HICIERON PARA LLEGAR AHORA SIN QUE LO NOTARAMOS?** (O_O)

Zero: ser detective te da el don del sigilo

-¿Un don de sigilo?-pregunto Uraraka.

-Cada animal tiene un sigilo que nadie podrá notar, eso todos lo saben, de seguro se los enseñaron cuando eran pequeños-dijo con gracia Zero.

-Bueno...-dijeron todos nerviosos.

-Como sea sigamos con la clase-dijo Aizawa y todos asintieron.

**Después de clases.**

-Bueno ahora es hora de comer-dijo con una sonrisa Uraraka pero vio como Izuku volvía a buscar-Deku-kun ¿no vendrás a comer?-pregunto la chica.

-No tengo tanta hambre, quiero ayudar a los detectives a encontrar a su hermano y estoy seguro de que anote sus datos aquí-dijo Izuku algo serio.

-Pero por lo menos debes comer para reponer energías-dijo Iida.

-Si tal vez coma-dijo Izuku parándose, pero con sus notas.

**En la cafetería.**

-¿Han visto a los detectives?-pregunto Tsuyu.

-Los vi salir con el director Nedzu, creo que les pagaran o alguien vino a ver a los detectives-dijo Momo.

-Me da igual ni que fuera tan importante-dijo Bakugou sin importancia.

-Aunque sea así, me pica la curiosidad de saber para que los llamaron-dijo Kirishima con una mano en el mentón.

-Seguro que no es nada-dijo Jirou pero en esto sintieron un pequeño temblor.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron todos.

**Fuera de la cafetería.**

**-AAAAAH SALVENOS**-exclamaban los detectives corriendo a gran velocidad a la cafetería.

**De regreso.**

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe y de ella entraron los detectives que después empezaron a bloquear la entrada con todo lo que encontraban, los bancos, los basureros y algunas mesas, pero después Zero puso hojas de papel con sellos en la puerta confundiendo a todo el mundo.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto Kaminari y todos alzaron los hombros.

-Nin, zan, chen, du, lan, den-decía Zero haciendo movimientos raros con sus dedos que se rompían a cada rato y después-**ZAN SEN SI QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**-exclamo con los dedos rotos Zero.

-**NO HAGAS HECHIZOS QUE NOS CONOZCAS TUS DEDOS SE JODIERON**-exclamo Kuro, pero en eso la puerta fue quemada y revelo a Ogino envuelto en una aura de fuego.

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-exclamaron los detectives aterrados que se escondieron detrás de sus compañeros de la clase 1-A.

-Dejen de correr idiotas y acepten el regalo de mi hija-dijo Ogino serio con siete bolsas de dulces en su mano derecha.

Los estudiantes de la cafetería se asustaron mientras evacuaban la cafetería dejando únicamente a la clase A-1, a los detectives animales escondidos y temblando y al oficial Ogino

Ogino: es hora no podrán escapar, acepten el regalo que mi dulce y linda hija les hizo con tanto cariño

Zero: **JAMAS**

Kuro: **NO QUEREMOS PERECER A TAN JOVEN EDAD**

Ogino: **NO DIGAN ESO**… mi hija preparo esto para ustedes

Kaiser: jamás comeríamos eso

Ogino: Pues los aceptaran les guste o no

Lynx: para eso tienes que atraparnos ***HISSSSSS***

Iida: alguien nos explica que está sucediendo

Ryu/shiroko/Cheetha:** SAYONARA**

Los siete corrieron por sus vidas

Ogino: **REGRESEN**

Ogino los siguió recto derribando a todos los alumnos de la clase A-1 como si fueran pines de boliche

Bakugo: **MALDITO BASTARDO LO VOY A MATAR**

Mineta: hay fue como si me hubiera arroyado un camión

Toru: mi cabeza

Momo: auch me duele todo...mmm ¿y esto?

Momo encontró una bolsa cerrada y la tomo y al abrirlo vio chocolates

momo: se le habrá caído a ese oficial loco

Tsuyu: N-no esos...son míos *gero* (dijo sonrojada)

Mina: Huh (dijo sonriendo)

Uraraka: dulces caseros eso solo significa una cosa (n_n)

Tsuyu: no es nada de eso es solo que los hice para Kuro-chan por haberme digo por habernos salvado de ese sujeto don valentino*Gero* (-/_/-)

-Ooooh eso es tierno Tsuyu-chan-dijo con una sonrisa Mina sonrojando un poco más a la ranita.

-**OH NO ES JUSTO**-exclamo enojado Mineta.

-Bueno no se los podrás dar si ese policía loco los atrapa-dijo Momo viendo como una cortina de humo se alejaba indicando que eran los detectives que corrían a gran velocidad.

-Vamos hay que salvarlos como los héroes que seremos-dijo Iida actuando a su modo.

-Bueno son nuestros compañeros al final hay que hacerlo-dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-Mmm-Izuku vio su ultimo cuaderno de notas que trajo consigo a la academia lo tomo y fue a correr a donde estaban los detectives.

-**MIDORIYA**-exclamaron sus compañeros.

-**DEBO ALCANZARLOS PARA DECIRLES QUE TENGO INFORMACION DE SU HERMANO TAL VEZ TENGAN UNA PISTA PARA ELLOS**-exclamo Izuku retomando su corrida.

-**ESPERANOS**-exclamaron Iida y Uraraka siguiendo a Izuku.

-Oigan esperen yo los ayudo *Gero*-dijo Tsuyu siguiendo a los demás.

-Bueno no es como si tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer-dijo Jirou aburrida.

-Si mejor perseguir a un policía loco que estudiar vamos-dijo Kirishima corriendo tras sus compañeros.

-Okey no digo que tal vez sea algo divertido-dijo Momo siguiendo a los demás.

Los otros aun lo pensaban.

**En la casa Valentino.**

Se ve como en un gran edificio en el último piso estaba valentino sentado en su silla con una copa de vino en su mano pensando en un plan para deshacerse de los detectives hasta que le llego una idea.

-**YA SE**-exclamo Valentino parándose y dirigiéndose a una caja fuerte.

-¿Pasa algo jefe?-pregunto Gabriela.

-La verdad ya tengo un plan para deshacerme de esos detectives pulgosos de una vez por todas-dijo Valentino con una sonrisa entrando en su caja fuerte y salir con una caja de chocolates-En esta caja hay chocolates de color marrón y blanco, pero no son como cualquiera son pociones de amor que harán que los pulgosos se enamoren de mí, una vez hecho eso los rechazare y quedaran tan destrozados que querrán suicidarse al no tener su amor... **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY MALVADO**-exclamo riendo Valentino.

-Si usted podrá jefe chulo-dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo.

**Con los detectives.**

Los detectives se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos de la U.A fue cuando los detectives chocaron con aizawa y el héroe cementos

Aizawa: que les pasa a ustedes

Cementos: que no les dijeron que no se corre en los pasillos

Detectives: **DIGASELO A EL**

Ogino seguía persiguiendo a los detectives mientras aún estaba envuelto en una aura de fuego.

Ogino: **VUELVAN AQUI**

Zero:** RETIRADA**

Shiroko: háganos un favor y distráiganlo pregúntenle por su hija así ganaremos 1 hora para escapar

Los detectives salieron huyendo

Ogino: ¡vuelvan aquí!

Cementos bloqueo el paso al igual que aizawa

Aizawa: alto allí Ogino-san

Ogino: aléjense tengo que darles a ellos algo especial que les hizo mi hija

Cementos: su hija es sin duda considerada una gran chef

Ogino: No solo eso mi hija es la niña más dulce, tierna, linda, caritativa y pura que exista o que existirá jamás en este mundo y es por eso que ella preparo esto con sus dulces y angelicales manos es mas

Ogino domo dos piezas de dulce y se las dio a aizawa y cementos

Ogino: como héroes profesionales mi hija se sentiría como la niña más especial de la tierra si héroes profesionales como ustedes probaran estos dulces que ella hizo con amor y cariño

Aizawa: paso

Cementos: no seas así aizawa (n_n)

Aizawa:...bueno está bien

Los dos comieron las piezas de dulce

Ogino: ¿y bien?

Los dos Abrieron los ojos y quedaron tiesos

Ogino: lo sabía los dulces de mi hija son los más ricos que se quedaron sin palabras ahora

Ogino retomo su persecución

Ogino:** VUELVAN AQUI**

Aizawa y cementos terminaron cayendo de espada con espíritus saliéndoles de la boca

Aizawa/Cementos: puedo ver la eternidad (dijeron los pequeños fantasmas)

Los detectives se habían escapado de la U.A. para intentar despistar a Ogino.

-¿Creen que es seguro aquí?-pregunto Lynx.

-Mejor aquí que con el-dijo Kaiser.

Todos estaban escondidos en un callejón.

-Menos mal quiero descansar-dijo Shiroko cansada.

-Pero solo será momentáneo ya que Ogino nos podría alcanzar en algún momento-dijo Ryu preocupado.

-No digas eso o nos asustas nya-dijo Cheetha.

-Bueno por ahora escondámonos-dijo Kuro y todos asintieron.

**Con los de la 1-A.**

-**AIZAWA SENSEI CEMENTOS SENSEI**-exclamaron al ver a sus maestros así con unos dulces en sus manos.

-Tengan cuidado con ogino-dijo el fantasmita Cementos.

-Si los dulces de Ogino causaron esto-dijo Izuku.

-Entonces-dijo Uraraka.

-**ESTAN EN UN GRAN PELIGRO**-gritaron los de la 1-A preocupados y salieron corriendo con más velocidad para ayudar.

**Mientras con Don valentino y Gabriela**

Estos estaban buscando mientras don valentino estaba oculto tras una gabardina y un sombrero

Gabriela: donde cree que pueda estar don valentino

Don valentino: sssshh no digas mi nombre en voz alta el punto de la gabardina es ocultarme del ojo público ya que soy un criminal famoso e importante

Gabriela: cierto don perdone

Don valentino: en fin, no pueden andar lejos

**Mientras con Ogino**

Ogino seguía buscando a los detectives

Ogino: cuando encuentre a esos 7 los obligare a comerse estos dulces lo quieran o no mi hija puso sangre sudor y lágrimas en esto no dejare que ella llore porque esos mal agradecidos no los quieran comer

Los detectives lo miraron desde su escondite

Zero: con razón saben así de horribles

Kuro: no voy a caer sin dar batalla

Kaiser: jure que no iba a comer otro de esos duces la última vez casi no sobreviví no es el final para alguien como yo

Lynx: nya tiemblo con solo recordarlo nos tuvieron que hacer lavado estomacal nya

Shiroko: me gustan los dulces, pero estos son veneno

Cheetha: Nya es como si nos quisieran poner a dormir nya

Ryu: llámenme loco pero la última vez que Ogino nos obligó a comerlo creí que la comida estaba viva

Zero: yo también lo vi y fue traumatizante a veces incluso no puedo ver un hog dog sin que me pregunte si de verdad está vivo… **NO PUEDO VOLVER A PASAR POR ESO DENUEVO**

Todos tomaron a Zero y lo arrastraron al callejón y le taparon la boca

Shiroko: creen que nos escucho

En eso Ogino apareció detrás de ellos con un aura terrorífica y con una cara diabólica

Ogino: Los encontreeeee (dijo con una boca llena de colmillos)

Detectives: **GRACIOSA HUIDA**

Los detectives salieron huyendo en cuatro patas mientras ogino los perseguía

**Mientras con los alumnos A-1**

Los alumnos escucharon el grito de los detectives y fue cuando tomaron la dirección de donde vino

Izuku: debemos salvarlos antes de que les pase lo mismo que los senseis

Sato: creo que esos dulces en lugar de darme potencia lo que haría seria derrotarme

Sero: ese detective sí que quiere a su hija si quiere obligar a que ellos coman sus dulces creen que hizo lo mismo con el resto de los profesores

Kaminari: ¿quién sabe?

**Devuelta a UA**

En la enfermería todos los profesores de U.A y el director estaban en camillas mientras fantasmitas escapaban de su boca para total asombro de recovery girl en eso apareció All might

All might: ¿qué paso aquí?

Recoery girl: es horrible no había visto esta reacción nunca, pero sea lo que esté pasando están sufriendo mucho

All might: que mal que fuerza diabólica pudo hacer eso (All might saco un dulce)

Reovery girl: ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

All migth: esto me lo regalo Ogino-san dijo que su hija los preparo (dijo comiendo el duce)

Fantasmitas:** NOOOOOOOOO LO HAGAAAAAAAAS** (-A-)

All might entonces abrió los ojos y callo de espaldas volviendo a su forma flaca mientras su fantasmita y un montón de sangre salía de su boca

Fantasmita de all might: estoy aquí como fantasmita y puedo ver la eternidad

Recoveri girl: **SON LOS DULCES** (O_o)

**Devuelta con la clase A-1**

Toru: seguro están bien

Voces: **ALEJA ESE MAL AZUCARADO DE NOSOTROS**

Voz de Ogino: **CALLEN Y COMAN**

Tsuyu: **POR AQUI** *Gero*

**Con Don Valentino y Gabriela**

Gabriela: oyó eso don

Don Valentino: SI eran esos los detectives jejejeje **VAMOS A DESTRUIRLOS CON AMOR**

Los tres bandos corrieron a la misma dirección a toda velocidad y fue en eso que los tres bandos chocaron Duramente y las bolsas con dulces de Tsuyu, Valentino y Ogino cayeron de sus manos

-Au-dijeron todos adoloridos, pero al verse se pararon por completo.

-**VALENTINO**-exclamaron los detectives serios.

-Maldición-dijo Valentino quitándose el disfraz con Gabriela.

-¿Qué haces aquí Valentino?-pregunto Ogino.

-Jejejeje solo elaborando mi último plan contra ustedes-dijo Valentino agachándose en donde los dulces, pero vieron que todos estaban en el suelo.

-Nos dan un minuto-dijo Gabriela arrodillándose con Valentino a buscar sus dulces.

-*Gero* Mis chocolates *Gero*-dijo Tsuyu arrodillándose y buscar con sus amigos.

-Ustedes busquen los dulces de mi hija o los matare-dijo Ogino a los detectives.

-**¿Y NOSOTROS PORQUE?**-exclamaron enojados pero la mirada de Ogino los hizo cambiar de opinión y se pusieron a buscar.

**Unos minutos después.**

Todos encontraron sus supuestos dulces, pero ahora estaban atentos al movimiento del otro.

En eso Gabriela saco una pistola y les disparo a los detectives, pero.

-**AGACHENSE**-exclamo Ogino agachando a la fuerza a los detectives que literalmente los clavo en la tierra como una semilla solo dejando sus cabezas al aire.

-**OGINO**-exclamaron los de la 1-A y los detectives.

-Jejejeje este es el mejor momento-dijo Valentino mirando a los chicos enterrados.

-Nosotros-antes de que Izuku hablara vio como Gabriela ahora los apuntaba a ellos con sus armas.

-Estas balas tienen mi quirk puede atravesar lo que sea incluso su corazón así que no se muevan o morirán-dijo Gabriela seria.

-Entonces solo nos queda un opción-dijo Zero y los detectives asintieron todos se preguntaban qué harían… pero.

-**AYUDA POR FAVOR AYUDENOS**-gritaban los detectives sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.

-Jejeje nadie los escuchara y ahora-dijo Valentino sacando los chocolates marrones a los detectives que estaban serio-**COMAN**-exclamo metiéndoles el chocolates a los detectives-Y ahora-dijo valentino con los chocolates blancos-Solo debo comer estos chocolates y uste-antes de que Valentino hablara.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**-gritaron los detectives asustando a Valentino que por el susto lanzo los chocolates blancos a otras partes y eso eran a los de la 1-A, el chocolate blanco que era del chocolate de Kuro fue a la boca de Tsuyu, el de Zero a Momo, el de Kaiser a Toru, y el de los demás se fueron a otras partes destruyéndose.

-**ARG QUE ERA ESO CASI MUERO POR MIS GENES DE SABUESO SIENTO ACIDES EN MI CORAZÓN**-decía Zero que se desclavo del suelo con todos sujetándose el corazón.

-**NOSOTROS TAMBIEN**-dijeron Kuro y los demás.

-Aaah aaah no le den esos sustos-dijo Valentino calmándose pero-Eh ¿Y el chocolate blanco?-se preguntó Valentino pero vio como las chicas que recibieron los chocolates blancos en sus bocas se los comían y los tragaban haciéndolo sudar y gritar**-LA POCION DE AMOR**-exclamo aterrado.

-**POCION DE AMOR**-exclamaron los de la 1-A confundidos. Ogino estaba inconsciente en el suelo y no sabía lo que pasaba.

Los detectives salieron de los agujeros y luego cayeron al suelo y se retorcieron mientras se sujetaban el corazón

Izuku: **OLVIDEN ESO POR AHORA LES ESTA DANDO UN INFARTO** (OAo)

Lynx:** VALENTINO TU POSION DE AMOR ES UNA FARZA**

Valentino: no es lo que esperaba, pero **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA VAYANSE AL INFIERNO VAYANSE AL INFIERNO Y MUERANSE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Los tres se dejaron de moverse y quedaron tiesos cual cadáveres

Gabriela:** LO LOGRO DON AL FIN ACABO CON TRES DE SIETE AHORA SOBRE LOS OTROS CUATRO**

Pero en eso los tres se levantaron del piso para despues, Zero mirar a Momo, Kuro a Tsuyu y Kaiser a Toru

Zero: Momo

Kuro: Tsuyu

Kaiser: Toru

Los tres salieron disparados hasta abrazar a las chicas que comieron el chocolate blanco

Los tres:** TE AMO Y TE AMARE HASTA EL FIN DE LA TIERRA**

-**¡EH!**-exclamaron las tres chicas abrazadas.

-**¡EH!**-exclamaron los detectives que no fueron afectados con la 1-A.

**-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?!-**exclamo Momo intentando quitarse a Zero que trataba de mantenerse junto a momo.

**-¡KAISER-SAN DETENTE!-**exclamo Toru intentando quitarse a Kaiser que apretaba a la chica invisible.

**-*GERO* KU-KU-KURO-SAN-**decía sonrojada Tsuyu.

-Los efectos de la poción de amor están haciendo efectos-dijo Valentino viendo a los detectives.

-¿Que se supone que harías con esa clase de poción?-pregunto Shoto serio.

-Planeaba hacer que se enamoren de mi para romperles el corazón y hacer que se suiciden, pero veo que son otras cosas-dijo Valentino viendo a los tres chicos muy acaramelados a las chicas.

-¿Y qué paso para que se sientan así por nosotras?-pregunto Momo evitando que Zero la bese o la lama como el perro que es.

-Ustedes al tragarse los chocolates blancos hizo que el chocolate marrón que comieron los tres pulgosos empiecen a hacer efecto y haga que se enamoren de ustedes-dijo Valentino serio.

Lynx empezó a enfadarse al ver a Zero muy acaramelado con Momo.

-Escucha Zero-san lo siento pero yo-antes de que Momo hablara más.

-Nya ¿Qué quieres decirme Momo-chan?-pregunto Zero actuando como un gato y Momo dice.

-Nya no pasa nada-dijo con un sonrojo de ternura, pero en eso a su cabeza se clava Cheetha que la mordía-**AAAAAAAAAAH QUITENMELA**-exclamo adolorida al sentir los colmillos de Cheetha.

-¡Eso te mereces por querer robarte lo mío!-dijo enojada Lynx que había lanzado a su hermana a la cabeza de Momo.

-Da igual-dijo Gabriela y apunto a los detectives-Ustedes no saldrán vivos de esto-dijo con maldad.

-Eso está por verse-dijo Zero serio y extendió sus manos-**LYNX TRANSFORMAME**-dijo pero no recibió respuesta-¿Eh? Lynx...-dijo volteándose, pero vio como Lynx estaba rodeada de una aura de la muerte.

-**ZERO ¿QUE HICISTE?**-exclamo Kuro estando de escudo enfrente de Tsuyu.

-**YO NO HICE NADA**-exclamo Zero asustado.

-**PUES DEBISTE HACER ALGO PARA QUE ELLA ESTE ASI**-exclamo Kaiser haciendo de escudo enfrente de Toru.

Lynx empezó a hacer su habilidad de los dedos en sí misma y empezó a brillar, pero en lugar de la espalda, se tocó el cuello, los hombros, las caderas y las rodillas.

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto Izuku.

-Es la habilidad de Lynx-dijo Ryu.

-Este es mi poder que crece cuando siento celos-dijo Lynx poniendo sus manos como Kamehameha-**RECIVE MI CAÑON DE CELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**-exclamo disparando una gran ráfaga de poder contra Momo.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**-exclamo asustada Momo.

-**CUIDADO**-exclamo Zero usando a... Ogino como escudo humano-**O.G. SHIELD**-exclamo Zero usando al detective como escudo.

-**ZERO-SAN OGINO-SAN**-exclamaron todos, pero cuando el poder paro, vieron como Ogino estaba como si nada, y a Momo a salvo, pero Lynx estaba cansada.

-Uf-exclamo aliviada Momo.

-Menos mal que había un escudo poderoso ahí tirado-dijo Zero arrojando a Ogino como si nada al piso, para después empezar a acurrucarse en Momo como un gato-Nya Momo-chan-dijo Zero enamorado hasta el tope.

Mineta: **ESTO NO ES JUSTO SON UNOS APROVECHADOS**

Kaminari: **ESTO ES INJUSTO PORQUE ELLOS Y NO NOSOTROS SI ALGUIN DEBERIA ESTAR APAPACHANDO A UNA CHICA DEVERIA SER YO**

Kuro, Kaiser y Zero les gruñeron a los dos haciéndolos temblar a ambos pervertidos y haciéndolos callar

Zero: **¿LYNX PORQUE HICISTE ESO? PUDISTE ERIR A MOMO-CHAN** (dijo gruñéndole a Lynx mientras abrazaba protectoramente a momo)

Kuro:** A QUIEN LE IMPORTA QUE NO VES QUE LE PUDO HACER ALGO A MI ADORABLE RANITA** (dijo gruñéndole a Lynx y abrazando a Tsuyu protectoramente)

Kaiser:** PEOR AUN PUDO HACERLE ALGO FEO A TORU-CHAN** (dijo gruñéndole a Lynx y abrazando a Toru protectoramente)

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron pero

Lynx: **USTEDES NO ME GRUÑAN Y TU ZERO NO TE AGAS EL MUY VIVO MAUYANDO COMO SI FUERAS GATO ES OFENSIVO MAS PARA MI QUE SOY GATA *HIIIIISSSS***

Kuro: no es excusa para lastimar a mi Novia

Tsuyu: N-novia

-Si novia-dijo Kuro abrazando más fuerte a Tsuyu sonrojándola más.

-Ustedes-dijo Lynx aún más molestas y luego hizo el mismo movimiento en Ogino que aún estaba inconsciente y este brillaba más que Lynx.

-**¿¡QUE PACHO!?**-exclamo sorprendido Izuku.

-**RECIVIRAN MI ATAQUE MAS POTENTE**-dijo Lynx levantando a Ogino que brillaba con ella-**RECIVAN MI CAÑON DE CELOS VERSION CON MI PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**exclamo lanzando el gran ataque contra todos que les llego de lleno.

-"¿Porque paso esto?"-se preguntó todos los de la 1-A y todo brillo.

**Unos minutos después.**

Se ve a Ogino parándose del piso.

-¿Que paso?-se preguntó el detective que después miro a su alrededor-¿Que hago rodeado de carbón?-pregunto viendo como todos estaban tirados en el suelo con la piel toda negra por el ataque.

-Somos personas-dijeron todos adoloridos.

-Esto ya fue lejos-dijo Momo cansada, pero vio a Lynx sujetándose las piernas mientras hacía algo con sus manos-¿Lynx-san?-pregunto confundida Momo pero vio como Lynx le lanzo una bolita de chocolate-¿Eh?

-Dásela a Zero nya-dijo triste la chica.

-Eto claro-dijo Momo parándose para limpiarse con todos que volvieron a ser normales, pero lo malo era que Valentino escapo con Gabriela después de la explosión de poder de Lynx.

Momo se acercó a Zero.

-Zero-san-le llamo la atención.

-¿Shi Momo-chan?-pregunto Zero con ojos de enamorado haciendo que Ogino ponga cara de palo al ver eso.

-Lynx-san le quería dar esto-dijo mostrando la bola de chocolate.

-Oh Itadakimasu-dijo Zero empezando a comer el chocolate.

-¿De dónde saco los ingredientes para hacerlo?-pregunto Mina.

-La verdad no se-dijo Momo pero vio como Zero paro de morder y alejar su cabeza, revelando que en su boca había mucho cabello, haciendo que todos tengan caras pálidas.

-¿ca-ca-ca-cabello?-preguntaron todos y vieron a Lynx ahora con el pelo corto hasta los hombros.

**-CABELLO-**grito feliz Zero.

**-¿¡QUE!?-**exclamaron todos al ver a Zero feliz que asqueado, para sorpresa de todos un corazón salió de él y se rompió para después mirar a todos confundido.

-¿Eh que pasa?-pregunto Zero confundido y luego se acercó a Lynx-Oye Lynx gracias por el chocolate de cabello ¿pero cómo sabias que era mi favorito?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lynx que miro a Zero con algunas lágrimas-¿Que no estabas enamorado de Momo nya?-pregunto triste.

-¿Y porque lo haría si recién la conozco?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa-Tu eres la chica que me conoce más que todos, o sino como no habías sabido que me gusta tanto el cabello-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Lynx: pues hace poco parecías demasiado acaramelado como esos dos nya (dijo señalando a Kuro y a Kaiser que actuaban como cachorros cariñosos que frotaban la cabeza en la mejilla de las chicas)

Zero: ¿¡pero que les pasa!? ¡¿están enfermos o porque actúan asi?! (o_o)

Izuku: ¿que no lo recuerdas?

Zero: solo recuerdo que don valentino nos dio un chocolate y luego *Puf* nada todo nublado

Cheetha: pues actuabas así nya y sabes hasta maullabas

Zero: **YO MAUYAR COMO CREES SOY UN SABUESO NO UN TONTO**

Lynx: Mejor cállate antes de que digas algo que lamentes (dijo mirando fuertemente a Zero)

Zero: me callo (o_O)

Kuro: Tsuyu-chan me acariciarías debajo del mentón

Tsuyu: *gero* ¿pero por qué? (o/_/o)

Kuro: no es justo que el bobo sabueso obsesivo con el cabello que es mi hermano haya recibido arias de las manos más lindas del mundo y yo no porfaaaaa (dijo poniendo ojitos suplicantes y gimiendo)

Kaiser: por favorcito Toru-chan házmelo a mi también (dijo poniendo ojitos supliantes y gimiendo)

-¿No hay otra manera de regresarlos a la normalidad?-pregunto Toru pero vio a Tsuyu acariciando a Kuro debajo del mentón.

-graciiiaaaas-decía Kuro muy feliz.

-Se nota que son animales *Gero*-dijo Tsuyu feliz.

-Tsuyu-chan-dijeron todos.

-¿*Gero*?-pregunto la chica.

-Como sea... Mmmmmh como le haremos-se dijo Zero con una mano en el meton.

-Oye Kuro-chan a propósito-dijo Tsuyu llamando la atención de Kuro-Te hice esto-dijo mostrándoles chocolates.

-Oh chocolates mi favorito-dijo Kuro feliz-Se nota que una chica tan hermosa como tu haría chocolates así-dijo Kuro sonrojando a Tsuyu-Bueno Itadakimasu-dijo Kuro empezando a comerlo-¿Mmmh?-se preguntó y de repente un corazón salió de él y se rompió-¿Que paso?-pregunto Kuro confundido.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos.

-Acaso se han curado-dijo Kaminari al ver a Kuro confundido.

-¿De dónde salió este chocolate y porque no tengo un ataque al corazon?-pregunto Kuro confundido-Aunque debo decir que sabe bien-dijo comiéndoselo.

-Gracias-dijo Tsuyu y Kuro se sonrojo al saber que halago a Tsuyu.

-Si jeje-dijo sonrojado Kuro.

-Pero falta Kaiser-dijo Lynx y todos ven a Kaiser siendo acariciado por Toru.

-Pues de el ni modo-dijo Zero mirándolo.

-Yo vi esto en YouTube-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa acercándose a Kaiser.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron todos y Lynx grito.

-**GOLPE DEL AMOR**-exclamo dándole un fuerte coscorrón a Kaiser en la cabeza y otro corazón salió de él y se destrozó, pero termino inconsciente-Para que vean, ya está curado-dijo con una sonrisa y todos sudaron.

-Por cierto, Zero-san-dijo Izuku llamando su atención.

-¿Si?-pregunto Zero.

-No sé si te sirva, pero-Izuku le mostro su cuaderno de notas volumen 4-tengo algo de información de su hermano en este cuaderno y no sé si tal vez les sirva de pistas-dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, Zero tomo el cuaderno y lo reviso para después sorprenderse.

-Midoriya-dijo Zero sorprendido y sonrió-Sabes... te lo agradezco, nos ayudarías mucho si trabajas para nosotros como nuestro asistente en la agencia de detectives-dijo Zero.

-¡¿Enserio?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA**-se rio Bakugou.

-Hablo enserio ¿y qué me dices? Claro que también iremos a la academia juntos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Izuku sonrió y dijo-Claro porque no-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces bienvenido a la agencia-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Tal vez Valentino escapo, pero por lo menos nuestros detectives volvieron a hacer normales como siempre, gracias a al apoyo de la 1-A y Ogino ¿o no? como sea, ¿Qué aventuras ahora les tocara a nuestros detectives y su nuevo asistente? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**Listo.**

**Tensa: Sep esta versión es mejor que la anterior que hicimos.**

**Si el anterior nos dejamos llevar, pero ahora esta listo… esperemos que les haya gustado y nos gustaría que dejaran su opinión en los reviews.**

**Tensa: Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta la próxima CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


End file.
